


A Hard Time

by overcomera



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slash, Smut, hwangcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomera/pseuds/overcomera
Summary: Minhyun is really upset because of the comments about his sexy performance calling him "trashy." Sungwoon insists that Minhyun looked sexy, no matter what the prude netizens say, and he was determined to prove that to him.





	A Hard Time

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Minhyun's sexy performance in the concert and by all my hwangcloud feels lol

Since the beginning, Minhyun had always made it hard for Sungwoon.

It started during Produce 101 Season 2, when NU’EST was getting all of the attention, and Hotshot were just brushed under the rug and remained nugu. It would be a lie to say that Sungwoon was not a little bitter, and he found his heart resented and was jealous of the NU’EST members who were able to win the hearts of the national producers in ways he and Taehyun couldn’t. The whole Dongho-calling-him-out-on-doubling and being-kicked-out-of-Never fiascos didn’t help _at all_.

It was very hard to be jealous of them, especially as he ended up comparing himself to them continuously and feeling self-conscious and all-round shitty. He was not as attractive or as lovable as they were, he thought.

But by some crazy miracle, Sungwoon made into to the top 11 instead of Jonghyun or Dongho. Sungwoon was overjoyed when it happened, until he read the comments about it.

Hwang Minhyun had been a crying mess that night because his friends didn’t make it in with him, and so his fans had a lot of anger in them, which a lot of them directed at Sungwoon, who “stole” Jonghyun’s place or something.

It was so hard to deal with the hate, and he found himself embittered once again about Hwang Minhyun, who just _had_ to make a show of his dissatisfaction and lead to him getting a lot of hate.

But as time passed, and everyone got to know one another, all that bitterness from the competition naturally dissolved, and Sungwoon came to realize that Minhyun was a very good person with a very good heart.

But still, Minhyun continued to make things hard for him, starting from all the nagging about cleanliness and hygiene. Sungwoon was the kind of person who threw his clothes around, and Minhyun consistently scolded him about it. Sungwoon was the kind of person that never made his bed or washed his dishes, but Minhyun was fixated on changing those habits. The amount of nagging and scolding he had to go through under Minhyun made it very hard to live with him.

As the months passed, Minhyun never stopped making things difficult, because at one point, Sungwoon realized he had fallen in love with Hwang Minhyun.

It just eventually felt like every little thing about Minhyun made Sungwoon’s heart swell. His face, his voice, his body, his idiosyncrasies, his actions, the way he dances and the way naturally takes care of everyone around him, even the people older than him, even Sungwoon.

Of all members of Wanna One, it was Minhyun who helped him the most. Through scandals, through hate articles, and through times of stress when Sungwoon just wanted to throw everything away and give up– it was Minhyun who took his hand and helped him through the grace characteristic of him.

But just when Sungwoon thought that nothing Minhyun could would make things any more difficult, Minhyun decided he wanted abs.

Minhyun would often share his progress with Sungwoon by innocently lifting his shirt to show Sungwoon how the muscles were becoming more defined, oblivious to how much such an innocent act set Sungwoon off in so many different ways. As a result, Sungwoon never actually took the time to look as freely as he wanted, because he knew that if he looked hard enough, he would blow his cover.

Minhyun and his stupid abs and toned biceps and tall figure and perfect face… it all drove Sungwoon crazy.

He revealed the result of his hard work to the fans the second day of the concert. Sungwoon found it so cute how excited he was to show them. Minhyun seemed to look forward to the seeing the reactions to his performance, confident that he was going to kill all his fangirls.

Sadly, however, it seemed like the reactions were very different from what he expected or hoped for.

“ _He looks trashy. What the hell is he doing?”_

_“Does he think he’s hot or something? It’s not classy at all. He just ruined his image!”_

It really brought Minhyun down, and Sungwoon felt the urge to just track down all of the people who made those comments and shoot them for how they made Minhyun feel. It hurt him that Minhyun was upset and that his spirit was killed after his months of hard work.

That night, Minhyun had stayed in the bathroom and did not come out for hours. Sungwoon was concerned; they still had another concert day to go and they had to wake up early the next day; he really wished that Minhyun would get some sleep.

He knocked on the door and opened it, only to see Minhyun standing in front of the mirror with only his boxers on and staring at his reflection, his hands running over his belly.

“It wasn’t worth it, was it?” Minhyun managed to say, still staring at his abs and running his fingers over them.

“I think is was,” Sungwoon answered. “It made you happy, didn’t it?”

“It’s not making me happy anymore though.”

“Don’t listen to mean, prude people on the Internet. You looked very sexy up there, Minhyun. Honestly.”

Minhyun smiled and shook his head. “Don’t lie, hyung. Guanlin told me you closed your eyes when I went up. It was cringey, wasn’t it?”

Sungwoon made a mental note to strangle Guanlin later for making Minhyun think that; it was true that Sungwoon closed his eyes, but _not_ because it was cringey. He closed his eyes because he didn’t want to deal with an erection midway through the concert!

He took a moment to consider whether he should tell Minhyun that. He didn’t have much of an opportunity to actually weigh out the advantages and disadvantages of saying it; for him, all he wanted to do was make Minhyun feel confident again.

“The truth is, Minhyun, I’m _very_ attracted to you, and I was afraid that watching your stage will lead my body to do embarrassing things. That’s why I closed my eyes.”

Minhyun had known that Sungwoon was into men, but this was the first time that Sungwoon ever alluded to the fact that he was into _him_.

He looked doubtful of Sungwoon’s proclamation. He didn’t acknowledge or react to it, obviously interpreting it as some attempt to make him feel better or something.

“I’m serious,” Sungwoon insisted when he saw Minhyun’s lack of a reaction. “I really am attracted to you, Minhyunnie. Even right now, being with you with your body exposed like this– it’s making me feel very nervous, so I’m trying to avoid looking at anything but your eyes.”

Minhyun eyed Sungwoon curiously. Indeed, it was true that Sungwoon was unusually tense, and it was true that his eyes were fixed on Minhyun’s face and avoiding the rest of his body, but Minhyun still looked doubtful.

He took a few steps closer to Sungwoon, making the elder’s breath hitch up in his throat.

“Prove it then. If you’re so ‘attracted’ to me like you say; prove it.”

It felt like a challenge, and one that Sungwoon could totally conquer if Minhyun let him. But Sungwoon wasn’t exactly sure how Minhyun was expecting Sungwoon to ‘prove it.’

“How?” he asked, gulping as his heart rate began to accelerate. Minhyun was now right in front of him, and Sungwoon felt like he wanted to bolt before he did anything that would make Minhyun hate him.

Minhyun took Sungwoon’s hands and brought them closer to his chest, as if giving him the permission to touch him, and at this point Sungwoon’s inhibitions shattered, and he closed the distance between their lips and kissed Minhyun for the first time.

Minhyun returned the kiss immediately, equally as hungry for Sungwoon’s lips. Sungwoon felt like he was in heaven; after all the years of doting on and loving Minhyun, he was finally indulging in the other’s lips.

They only parted when they were breathless and in need of air.

“You want me to prove it to you? I’ll prove it to you,” Sungwoon managed, taking Minhyun’s hand and pulling him into their bedroom. He made Minhyun lie down on the bed as Sungwoon let his eyes roam readily over Minhyun’s exposed body. From his toned biceps to his chest to his nipples to his well-defined abs, down to his v-line. For once, Sungwoon let his eyes indulge in every crevice of Minhyun’s body, even if the result he was hoping to avoid was beginning to manifest.

His growing erection didn’t stop him. He hovered over Minhyun, kissed his lips a few times before moving them down his pretty red ears and his long neck. He heard Minhyun’s breath grow louder as this happened, and he failed to let a soft moan escape his lips.

Sungwoon’s kisses trailed over Minhyun’s shoulders and down his chest toward the abs that Minhyun had worked so hard to secure. He made sure Minhyun knew that Sungwoon recognized his efforts by appreciating every little ridge, softly kissing, licking, and caressing them as Minhyun’s moans grew louder and louder.

“I love you, Minhyun,” Sungwoon confessed in between kisses.

“I believe you,” Minhyun replied, breathless and very clearly enjoying the feeling of Sungwoon’s lips all over his body.

When Sungwoon began kissing down Minhyun’s v-line, he felt Minhyun’s erection begin to swell. He placed his fingers under the band of Minhyun’s boxers and looked to Minhyun as if seeking permission to remove them. Minhyun gave him the permission trying to get the boxers off himself.

Sungwoon grinned at Minhyun’s eagerness, and obliged as he pulled the boxers down and threw them to the side. He thus caught sight of another part of Minhyun’s body that was new to him, but just like the rest of Hwang Minhyun, it was perfect.

Sungwoon teasingly continued his trail of kisses down to his erection and up toward its tip. He licked the pre-cum, making Minhyun arch his back and moan. “Hyung,” he breathed as Sungwoon’s tongue continued to dance over the leaking tip.

“You are so sexy, Minhyun,” Sungwoon said, the vibration of his voice on Minhyun’s dick sending chills down Minhyun’s spine.

At this point, Minhyun sat up and pulled Sungwoon up to kiss his lips once again. His hands cupped Sungwoon’s clothed erection and he rubbed his palm against it slowly. Sungwoon melted into Minhyun’s arms, leaning his head against Minhyun’s shoulder as Minhyun touched him.

“Thank you, hyung,” he whispered in Sungwoon’s ear, before pulling Sungwoon’s shirt over his head. Sungwoon struggled to get his pants and underwear off too, eager to feel Minhyun’s hand on his bare skin.

He got what he wanted, because as soon as the underwear and sweatpants were tossed to the side, Minhyun’s hands took hold of Sungwoon’s erection, moving them up and down with adroit skill as Sungwoon moaned in ways he never moaned before.

It didn’t take very long for Sungwoon to come, his liquids soiling Minhyun’s abs.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Sungwoon made Minhyun lie back down and went to finish Minhyun off as well. He took Minhyun’s length in his mouth and ket his hands play with the soft skin on Minhyun’s balls.

“ _Hyung, I’m… I_ …” Minhyun muttered under his breath as he felt his climax approach. That only made Sungwoon circle his tongue tighter, which drove Minhyun to the edge.

Sungwoon released Minhyun’s now flaccid penis and swallowed the cum, collapsing on the bed beside him.

After a moment of silence, Sungwoon turned to Minhyun and said, “do you believe me now?”

“I do,” Minhyun answered. “Thank you so much, hyung,” he said, reaching out to stroke Sungwoon’s hair. “For everything.”

“I love you, Minhyun,” Sungwoon confessed.

“I love you too, hyung,” was Minhyun’s response.

“So is that it?” Sungwoon asked. “Are we to forget this ever happened tomorrow morning or…”

Minhyun kissed Sungwoon’s lips again. When they parted, he asked: “do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Of course I do!” Sungwoon blurted in response.

Minhyun laughed. “Okay then. But we have to lay some ground rules first,” he began. “Nothing sexual in public. And I have to know your phone passcode. Also, you have to always brush your teeth; I am not kissing you if you still have seaweed from last week’s sushi in your mouth! Also, you have to get along with NU’EST and meet my family…”

Sungwoon stopped listening after that. It looked like Minhyun will continue to give him a hard time, no matter how their relationship progressed.

Sungwoon was strangely okay with that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you liked it! Sorry if the smut was awkward. I TRIED.


End file.
